User talk:Rgilbert27/Archive 2
Awaikage Look whoever it is I have to talk about lifting this block please tell me how because there still pages left unattended when a new chapter or episode is released.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:24, February 4, 2018 (UTC) You were blocked because you continued to make edits that several users told you not to do, on this very talk page, and which you were already banned for before. I don't see a reason to lift the block early considering you should be well aware of the rules and decisions by now. 22:02, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Now that I have your attention can I assume we can talk this out on my talk page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:36, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Awaikage how can I contact you if you wont let me use your talk page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:06, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Can't help you, it seems you were banned for continuing edits that were warned as unapproved. 04:45, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :FYI, don't go around to another wiki to contact users for help, that's considered against the rules. 04:46, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Well how else am I suppose to contact another administrator when the only page I can leave messages on is mine own just please help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:19, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Kage will talk with you on your talk page. You need to understand that he is not on at all hours of the day. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:38, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Kaido I need to get this block lifted there pages left unedited when a new chapter or episode is released and there still more than 70 volumes worth of chapters before the current project is done.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:44, February 5, 2018 (UTC) The same project where you make edits that have resulted in you being blocked twice? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:16, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Those pages have been left untouched for a couple of years despite this wikia going through changes during that time so what they call minor I call long overdue also how to add this navibox to a page is overdue as well so while were at it we should discuss changing that rule.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:38, February 5, 2018 (UTC) You got banned for the pipe links. You have to make actual content edits while doing those too. We even told you that multiple times on your talk page. Not to mention the Vinsmoke ones weren't allowed at all. SeaTerror (talk) 07:26, February 5, 2018 (UTC) The content would have come after the project was done and came back to the forum if you would just let me.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:32, February 5, 2018 (UTC) "The content would have come after the project was done" - that's not how it works. You can't persistently ignore the rules just because you disagree with them. And like ST said, you also kept adding Vinsmoke on the chapter pages, despite Rhavkin and I explaining very clearly that you should not do that. I'm not sure how the navibox is related to anything, adding that to relevant pages shouldn't be an issue at all. Your ban is a week long, the pages will still be there when it's over. 11:14, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I can't be fast enough for you but that rule has to go and the navibox is for Kaido's eyes not yours.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:25, February 5, 2018 (UTC) I took a look at your edits, and your project seems to be divisible to three parts: #Updating links. This is mostly the right thing to do except for stuff I mentioned earlier and the Sanji issue which you seem to refuse to except. Just imagine that (like discussed in his talk page) by the end of the arc the Vinsmokes, the WG (Stussy), and Sanji all say something similar to "Vinsmoke Sanji is no more, now there is only Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates" then all of those edits with his name would be wrong. That is why we agreed to wait, and if you're against it, then go to Sanji's talk page, thou I doubt anything changed since the last time it was discussed. #Overdue edits. Your fixing somethings the wiki used to do in the past like listing the corresponding episode(s), volume location, spacing, and general appearance rules. You also update the cover page sections to the new titles. All of which are indeed edits that should have been made. but hadn't for some reason. #Volume categorizing. Title says it all. Basically, your stubbornness on the Sanji thing is stopping you from the good edits so please consider my suggestion on discussing this on his talk page. Rhavkin (talk) 12:32, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Actually he was also advised to start a discussion regarding the volume categorizing under the section "Your Categorization Project" on this talk page, but ignored it. 16:07, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Even when making a correct edit like the fixing the spacing doesn't count as content edits. Content edit is something like adding story to chapter articles. Grammar fixes might fall under this too but only if A LOT of it is fixed. There really is no need for it anyway since there's nothing wrong with redirects. SeaTerror (talk) 20:54, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Look when the end of this part of the story comes and Sanji isn't referred to as Sanji I know I'm going to have to backtrack just like I did with bounty hunters but until then I'm working with what I got so to help I could really use a partner to provide content someone as Rhavkin, Kaido, HanataSanchou orHiromichi and whatever meathead they use and when I do get blocked users forget to update pages like these.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:43, February 10, 2018 (UTC) re:Media I seriously don't know, the way you suggested (tab) seems new to the system, you may have to open a forum to ask for permission. As for story sagas, it consists of the chapters and episodes that fall under the saga; movies and musics are separate from sagas since movies are non-canon and musics are just background and opening stuff. 02:03, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Your request Don't bother to contact me with wiki stuff anymore, I'm neither active here nor an admin. 17:32, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Tartes What? Rhavkin (talk) 19:42, February 20, 2018 (UTC) I understood by the title that it was connected to the Tartes, but what "other pages that cover transportation with only a couple thousand bytes" and "links to pages over the limit" are talking about? Rhavkin (talk) 20:00, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Your notion of merging small pages didn't go well with the plants and I doubt it will be different in other fields. Rhavkin (talk) 20:46, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Are you sure that those page were merged from smaller pages and not started as multi subjects pages? Rhavkin (talk) 21:00, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Of course they would. Those are lists, with the Foods and Beverages lists separated by tabs. If all of the pages you want to merge can be summed up to a few paragraph then it can be discussed if they should be in a single list page, but having a page for "Plants", "Ships", or "Vehicles" with tabs hasn't been done before, and again, I doubt it will start now. Rhavkin (talk) 21:48, February 20, 2018 (UTC) You're shooting in many different directions again. Lets focus on one subject and not all of them. What would you like to start with? Rhavkin (talk) 07:01, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Suggesting the umbrella term with more then one example (plants, ships, or vehicles) is "many different directions" but focusing on plants alone is a better way. First of all try to restart the discussion on the mentioned forum. Rhavkin (talk) 16:40, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Re:VIZ No. 21:59, February 22, 2018 (UTC) re:MDL Relationships Go ahead. 02:11, March 1, 2018 (UTC) re:Sky Island Giant Maybe both, don't remember that much. As for World Government, may wanna start a discussion before you do it. 05:16, March 8, 2018 (UTC) re:BMP GAllery No, they're in order of appearance. The SH are like that. 03:57, March 18, 2018 (UTC) If so, then go ahead, I guess. 04:56, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Then talk it through with him before the edit to reach an understanding. 05:07, March 18, 2018 (UTC) No response, or outright rejecting your idea? If no response, try changing it, then see. 05:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I meant change the gallery yourself. 05:33, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Discussion is still going on, I see. No changing anything until it has been fully resolved. And if nobody would respond, then keep going until they do. 05:43, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Appearances Thank you for your support. I have some time now and in the future you can just write your suggestion and I'll see it when I have time (unless there is a reason you need me to replay fast). Rhavkin (talk) 21:06, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Okay, but what is your suggestion? Rhavkin (talk) 09:30, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Re:Artist I wish could stop SeaTerror, but the problem with Artist is that Art is to vague of a term. Would we include martial arts? Or Jora who has the Art fruit, but hasn't done anything artistic (I think we shouldn't include her just like Daz Bones isn't a Swordsman). Can you provide a list of artist, excluding those within existing categories, that need to have this category? Rhavkin (talk) 06:50, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re:Reference Names What are talking about? Rhavkin (talk) 21:08, April 30, 2018 (UTC) re:Bot I don't know how to make bots. Try asking Kage or Levi. 03:32, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Diary of Koby-Meppo C I don't get what you're trying to tell me. All I'm doing are cosmetics so the chapters would appear in the correct order in the list on category page. Rhavkin (talk) 15:27, May 22, 2018 (UTC) From what little I know about coding, I doubt it will work. But go a head and ask and until then the 0's stay. Rhavkin (talk) 04:36, May 23, 2018 (UTC) No idea. What I would do is go to the template's edit history and start with whomever made it. Rhavkin (talk) 10:55, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Don't include me in this. I have no problem with how it is now. I don't even know what you are trying to do. I am willing to help you find an exceptable way to show your idea, but until I know what it is is I won't blindly do anything. On that note, if contecting the first editor didn't help, you can maybe go to an admin for help, see the template type page (in this case ) or even seek help from the main fandom.wikia.com. Rhavkin (talk) 12:55, May 23, 2018 (UTC) I don't see the problem with adding the category manually if it fixes the issue in the category page. There is no need to change the template if there is an existing solution to the order problem. Rhavkin (talk) 13:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC) You should try replacing |Chapter=Category:Diary of Koby-Meppo Chapters with |Chapter= | |1}}|3}} in the template. 14:04, May 23, 2018 (UTC) No idea. Rhavkin (talk) 14:13, May 23, 2018 (UTC) I think I mange to find a solution without changing the code. Does this way harm your project? Rhavkin (talk) 07:49, May 24, 2018 (UTC) I don't see why not, but I would advise you to read the info on Template:Sort to make sure. What happened was I saw that template on another page and after I read what it does, I thought it might do the trick. I tested it first on Chapter 96 and removed the edited categories to see if it fixes to order in the category page and only after I saw it worked I did the same on the other pages. Rhavkin (talk) 12:44, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Stop ignoring messages after being repeatedly told to stop doing edits like that which are wrong. SeaTerror (talk) 20:16, May 24, 2018 (UTC) The only one ignoring messages is you SeaTerror Your the Vandal!--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:19, May 24, 2018 (UTC) What? What are you talking about? Rhavkin (talk) 04:59, May 27, 2018 (UTC) The "capitalization"? Well, Since English isn't my native language, I can't really support either side. If I had to guess, I would say that in-universe terms like species or abilities should indeed be capitalize, sorry. Rhavkin (talk) 08:23, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Naviboxes Hey Gilbert. I appreciate your work on the Naviboxes. I just had one question. Do you plan on removing the Movie and Special Characters Navibox from all those pages? I saw you remove it from Luigia, but I think that one should stay for now. 13:18, June 16, 2018 (UTC) SHGF Gallery The talk was never concluded (or started). In short, it should stay because of how the gallery is on the SHGF page. As for a proper explanation for future references, there is no problem with that because all gallery template titles are linked to the articles and when they are on said page they are "dead links", not to mentioned every navibox has a "dead link" for the page the navibox is on. Basically, "dead links" on certain templates does not require removing unless they are "dead" on every page they appear in (i.e. when a page is removed). Rhavkin (talk) 16:16, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Actually, Luffy's words in Chapter 800 imply that to him, and subsequently the Straw Hats, they are allies and not subordinates. And I don't understand the second part of your massage. Rhavkin (talk) 17:47, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Story Arcs Hey, next time you update the Story Arcs count, could you also update and ? I don't mind doing it myself but you are the one that usually update weekly so I thought you could this at the same time as well. Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 20:02, June 26, 2018 (UTC) The "#" is the amount of chapters, and the "date" is arranged as hhmmddMMyyyy (h=hour, m=minutes, d=day, M=month, and y=year. h,m,d, and M are two digits and y are four). When you're in editing mode you can see the exact time and date on the bottom bar on the right. Rhavkin (talk) 21:38, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Re:Issue Numbers Yeah I'll do that Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:26, June 29, 2018 (UTC) I've actually been working on it for a while, trying to list not only the missing chapters, but also other releases like episodes, soundtracks, events... the problem is, the best way of doing that is listing all the thing head of time and then organize them by dates (excluding years) because that is how the template works, so it takes some time. Further more, some episode and chapters are misnamed so I'm also going through chapters and episodes that are already listed to double check, which as I said, takes a while. Rhavkin (talk) 06:44, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Mostly done (details on Kaido's talk page). Rhavkin (talk) 16:34, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Re:Monkey D. Luffy First off all, what I did does not decreased bytes, just hide content to not over flow the page. Second, You wanted to do something about Luffy's subpages for a while and it was not received well so maybe it's time to let it go. Luffy is the main character so he'll have many more new relationships, excising ones developing and history elaborated, minimizing what we have now is meaningless. Additionally, feel free to copy-paste what I did and see the reactions of other users towards it. Note that the main differences between what I did and are 1. The location of the Hide\Show button (right with "Hide" left with "collapsible") and 2. Collapsible has an option to start off show or hidden (add "mw-collapsed" for it to be hidden by default) and with both, remember to add the closing symbols. Rhavkin (talk) 12:01, July 31, 2018 (UTC) I did not knew what I did decreased the bytes. Nice of you to point that out. I think that would certainly solve many of the issues of pages with a large byte count. In fact, maybe you should suggest that to an admin as a step before the 100K byte split rule. Rhavkin (talk) 20:16, July 31, 2018 (UTC) If you're going to make massive changes then open a talk page first. SeaTerror (talk) 03:34, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay found it. The problem is the Dressrosa Saga subpage. You can see that this is the only subpage without the reference box, and something about the collapsible messes up every thing below, including the reference box and everything on the main page. As for how to fix it, no clue. Rhavkin (talk) 06:56, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :And you have to same issue with the Thriller Bark Saga. Rhavkin (talk) 06:59, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey Rgilbert. I would hold off on edit-warring ST and open a discussion on Luffy/History's talk page about your ideas for the page. 20:59, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I cannot protect it because I am not an admin, so you should reach out to Kage or Yata. However, I would let ST revert your changes and open the discussion on the issue on the Talk Page if I were you. Our Guidebook's policy says that when an edit war occurs, the page needs to stay the same as it was before the war. 22:05, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I found what cause the problem (other then ST), and you're gonna laugh at the irony of it happening to your notion. I did some trials on those subpages, and apparently, if there aren't any inside the collapsible, every thing is fixed. Basically, if your binge idea would have worked out, you wouldn't have the problem now. Rhavkin (talk) 14:18, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Fill them. That is way I said it was ironic that what causing you problems is what you already tried to solve. Rhavkin (talk) 18:41, August 22, 2018 (UTC) That discussion didn't took off, so restarting it would be meaningless. Furthermore, like I said at other earlier occasions, it has too many subjects, so either start a new forum, or just watch that missing episodes\specials\movies and do it yourself. I think there are groups assigned to update pages and filling missing information such as history section, maybe ask an admin about that, and ask them for help. If no one responds, then you are on your own. I might be able to help you in about a week or a two when I'll have some free time to re-watch some of them. Note that it is enough to add a single letter to fix the problems, so maybe do a very short summery to deal with the main issue, and give more details afterwards. For example, no one, including ST, would delete a summery for Strong World that says "Luffy and his crew fight off against Shiki, an infamous pirate from Gol D. Roger's era, and his crew, the Flaying Pirates, in order to save Nami and East Blue from his plan to rule over the seas." Rhavkin (talk) 20:19, August 22, 2018 (UTC)